


Make New Friends, Keep Some Old. Also Hammer Violence.

by Sun_Bunz



Series: Jellywalker AU Time [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Bunz/pseuds/Sun_Bunz
Summary: Meeting new people, as well as rekindling with others. Aaaand a bit of hammer time.
Relationships: Kiwi Cookie | Kiwi Biker Cookie/Roll Cake Cookie
Series: Jellywalker AU Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Make New Friends, Keep Some Old. Also Hammer Violence.

_“Well, what are we waiting for?! Let’s go!”_

The three were soon off, keeping a steady pace as they walked together. Despite all three of them being a bit impatient to get out of the open and being vulnerable to attack, they had to keep Strawberry’s injury in mind, so they were rather slow paced.

Pancake was a bit ahead, skipping over the rocks and twigs as he hopped around up ahead.

”So, what are the people at your camp like Miss Strawberry?”

”W-well, there’s Mustard, Lemon, Kiwi, Orange..”

“I-I’m sorry, did you say Kiwi?”

Roll Cake promptly interrupted, slightly adjusting the collar of his jacket.

”Y-yea, he’s been the one driving the camper since he’s the only one really with a proper license and won’t crash it in five seconds.”

Strawberry responded with a slight raise of one eyebrow, a slightly curious yet confused expression on her face. Why had he asked about Kiwi in particular? Did they know eachother?

“Ah...”

Roll Cake soon broke through Strawberry’s thoughts with a quiet mumble in response, looking to the ground.

”He’s worried about his BOOYYFRIIIEEENDD!”

Pancake shouted from ahead with a loud snicker, and Strawberry quickly caught the older cookie’s face flushing red before he practically took off after Pancake, shouting in indignation.

Strawberry merely sighed and continued walking towards the camper, watching the two brothers hurtle after each other with lots of shouting, shaking her head.

”Brothers.”

Roll Cake eventually cooled down and slowed his pace again, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his hammer over his shoulder. He still seemed pretty pissed off, as his eyes were still narrowed and his face was half hidden in the collar of his jacket, though he kept walking in silence. Pancake was nowhere in sight, though, which seemed to worry them both a little.

There was soon a resounding cry for help that immediately had both of them taking off. Pancake had hoisted himself up into a tree, though there were two Jellywalkers circling the base. With a low sounding growl sort of noise, Roll Cake swung his hammer off his shoulder, holding the handle with two hands. Strawberry went to grab the lollipop staff strapped on her back, but Roll Cake shook his head.

”I’ll handle this.”

And like that, he was off. Slamming the hammer into the skull of one, and kicking the other in the gut, he sent both flying at once, then trying to shake the purple jam from his shoe and hammer before they rebounded. With another crack, he bashed the hammer over one’s head again, and once they went limp, he went for the other, swinging once again and hitting them right against the tree, the jellywalker letting out a horrid noise that was practically indescribable. Raising the hammer above his head, he started down at the undead cookie with his eyes narrowed, still making whatever feral ass noise he was doing before.

”Fuck. Off.”

And he slammed the hammer down right onto their head, over and over, until he was sure it was _dead_ dead. He brushed off the purple jam with one gloved hand, soon picking the glove off and dropping it. Too risky to wear something that was contaminated. He soon looked up to Pancake, who was still hiding up in the tree.

”It’s safe to come down now. They’re dead. Well, more dead then an undead thing can be, dead.”

Roll Cake sighed, slinging his hammer back on his shoulder. Pancake soon glided down, being careful not to step in the mangled heaps of crumbs and purple goop stuck to the grass below. Roll Cake soon walked back over to Strawberry, who still seemed a bit startled.

”We should continue. If there was jellywalkers here, they could be anywhere.”

Roll Cake sighed, gesturing for Strawberry to lead the way.

”O-ok....we’re almost there, so we shouldn’t have to do much more walking.

The three walked in silence after that, soon arriving at a camper van parked among the trees and bushes. Strawberry soon knocked on the door in a specific pattern, and Roll Cake tried to take note. After studying the pattern in his head, he realized it was simply “hello” in Morse code, and sighed.   
After a few moments someone soon opened the door, and a yellow haired cookie soon stuck his head out.

”So you did find a few others before we left.”

”Y-yep! Lemon, this is Roll Cake and Pancake. Roll Cake and Pancake, this is Lemon.”

”Heyo.”

”Hello Mister Lemon!!”

Lemon merely nodded in response, moving out of the way so the three could come in. The camper was rather spacious, with a few bunk beds installed in the walls towards the back with a sink and everything.

“I-is everyone still here Lemon?”

”Mhm. Mustard almost left looking for you earlier, but she ended up staying. She was still worried though. Orange and Kiwi are in the back, pretty sure they fell asleep.”

”Huh? Who called me? We heading back on the road again?”

A familiar face soon popped up from one of the beds as Kiwi soon hopped down from the top bunk to the left, quickly tying his hair back into a bun as he approached the group and pausing midway as his eyes practically lit up.

“Holy shit...is that-“

”Yes, it’s me you dumbass.”

Kiwi started to speak, but was promptly interrupted by Roll Cake, who now just had the stupidest grin on his face. They sort of just stood there for a few moments, before Roll Cake practically lunged forward and barreled into Kiwi with a hug, sending them both flying backwards into one of the spare beds, both of them laughing.

“I thought you were dead or something!”

”I thought YOU were dead or something!”

The two went back and forth while both smiling with flustered expressions, laughing and giggling in between.

”Geez you two, get a room or something.”

Lemon snorted, not really seeming amused.

Roll Cake soon got up and dusted himself with a cough, staring at the floor with an embarrassed look, Kiwi soon doing a similar chain of reactions soon after.

”Right. Professionalism.”

Roll Cake let out a nervous laugh, averting his gaze away from Lemon and Strawberry, who’s expression was mainly, once again covered by her jacket hood. Kiwi soon spoke up after that, fixing his ponytail once again.

“Sooo...I’m guessing we’re hitting the road now?”


End file.
